Care to Join Me?
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: Because, more often than not, it’s the world that’s wrong about love. It doesn’t matter though; they’re not listening. FredxGeorge. Slash. Twincest.


Title: Care to join me?

Warnings: TWINCEST, slash, MxM, language

Prompt: Twincest "Me thinks he doth protest too much."

Because, more often than not, it's the world that's wrong about love. It doesn't matter though; they're not listening. FredxGeorge. Slash. Twincest.

"Merlin, Fred. He's gorgeous."

George leant around and over Harry, extending one long arm and shoving Fred playfully. "Freddy darling, I never knew! Why didn't you say so, we could've invited him to join us way before now."

Harry coughed, blushing brilliantly and scrabbled to pull his shirt across his bare chest. He ducked between the two, making a grab for his bag, sweater and robe and jostled towards the door.

"Me thinks he doth protest too much."

"Shame though…"

"… still crushing on our dear sister, I guess." Harry turned, sticking his tongue out childishly and disappeared.

The locker room had finally emptied, the Gryffindor team returned, victorious, to the feast. The celebrations would likely last the whole night spilling through into the next week. Slytherin would sulk terribly; their pranks on the Gryffindors would become much more vicious. With the rest of the school against them though, there wasn't much they could do.

The twins had their own celebration planned.

They contemplated Harry's back, identical smirks painted on their faces. "Really is a shame. But seeing as he's not interested… Care to join me, Fred?"

"Nothing I like more than watching you get all hot and steamy, George."

George smirked quirking an eyebrow and yanking his Quidditch jersey over his head. Fred stepped forward quickly, running his hands down the planes of his twin's chest before dropping them to work on the fastenings of his pants. He felt George's hands at the base of his throat, playing with the first button, sliding it slowly through its hole. He shuddered lightly; his eyes flickered up and locked on identical shining orbs. He stepped out of his own pants, quickly pulling the shirt off and ducked back to turn on the taps and adjust the temperature.

Hands down his back, slipping through the sluicing water and tracing down his spine. Kisses pressing lightly from the top of his spine up the column of his neck. His eyes slipped closed against his wishes. He struggled to open them and pirouetted lightly towards his twin capturing those tortuous lips in a heated kiss. His back hit the tiles of the wall. He hissed at the iciness against his heated skin and flipped them 'round.

George jerked his head back and arching away from the unwelcome coldness. Both groaned as the movement pressed their hips together; their cocks sliding deliciously under the warm spray. Fred grinned, rolling and grinding his hips into his twins, dropping his head to bite into the join of George's neck and shoulder.

Heat pooled in their stomachs drawing them along; the irresistible urge for completion. Abruptly, George grasped his brother's hips, stilling their movements. Both gasped to catch their breath and gather the frayed strands of their control. "Wand," George gasped finally, pressing a light kiss on Fred's lips. Fred returned the kiss, deepening it. Their tongues tangled passionately, the fire that had just been cooled abruptly reigniting.

Fred staggered back, back hitting the opposite wall and swallowed heavily.

The sight before him was better than any Quidditch trophy. George: wet, disheveled, chest heaving, lips kiss-bruised, hard enough to hammer nails and looking utterly _ravaged. _All his. The thought brought a smirk to his lips as he turned for his wand.

George was enjoying a view that was possibly even better: Fred's strong, sensuous walk, the muscles in his back and legs flexing and pulling, and-- Sweet Merlin, that gorgeous arse when he bent to retrieve the wand. His knees buckled and he made a desperate grab for support. His hand hit the hot tap, accidently bumping up the temperature.

Fred walked back through the billows of steam, wondering whether it was the water vapor or the delicious sight of a steamy George that made it so much harder to breathe. Their lips locked instantly, hands running along slender bodies, the trails burning with steady warmth.

Fred mumbled an incantation, muttering a laugh as George squirmed at the sensation, and dropped the hand at his twin's back to check the spread of lubrication.

George yanked his lips from Fred's, gasping and dropping his head to his twins shoulder as Fred breached the puckered muscle and began to stretch him out. He swallowed a groan as a slick hand suddenly moved to grasp his cock and dug his nails into the flesh of his brother's shoulder blades.

It was mercifully brief, Fred working him over almost as quickly as he'd wished. He groaned as the fingers disappeared, dragging a leg to wrap around Fred's hips as he lined them up.

Their eyes locked, hazy with lust. George dipped his head, bracing himself with one arm wrapped around his lover's neck and the other pressed against the cold tiles. The moan drawn from him was guttural as Fred pressed forward, opening him thickly. Fred echoed it, breaking their eye contact and dropping his head as he slid home and paused.

George gasped in a few lung-fulls of air, wrapping his leg tighter around Fred's waist and slowly relaxing with the promise of pleasure. "Go." He gasped.

Fred shifted rolling his hips in a minute thrust, angling each slightly differently, searching... George tightened and groaned suddenly, "Move!"

Fred released a strained chuckle, releasing his strangle hold on control and slamming into George. "Yes," George hissed sibilantly, tightening his grip across the back of Fred's neck and shoulder and scrabbling for purchase against the slick tile wall. He vaguely felt his toes curl as the heat in his abdomen constricted pulling his into timeless bliss.

Fred watched George come undone, his muscles clenching almost painfully around his cock, the hot spurt of his come between their bodies. The heat suddenly became too much, Fred came violently, his shout of completion echoing off the locker room walls.

George fumbled for the taps, shutting off the water and lowering them to the floor. He felt almost boneless as he pulled Fred into his lap, carding his fingers through his wet hair.

"Congrats Georgie." Fred mumbled sleepily, pressing his face into the cooling skin of his twins shoulder.

George glared at the top of his head incredulously and shrugged his shoulder to dislodge Fred, "Get up, you twat. We've gotta get to Honky Dukes for the celebratory feast."

Fred frowned and then suddenly grinned as he sat up, "Now why would I need to move even one inch, I've got my very own feast right here." His eyes raked over the magnificent form sprawled beneath him.

George reached up, stealing a kiss from those brilliantly talented lips. He pulled back regretfully, "We have to at least put in an appearance, they'll send someone looking if we don't."

Fred smirked, "And afterwards?"

"Oh yes."


End file.
